


002.

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 40s, M/M, Minor Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22866472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 💓
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 2





	002.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't really like stucky all that much but i thought this fit with them or with eli but i don't feel that confident to write for eli yet ((':
> 
> but i still think this is fire tho

Steve winced as he fell back when a punch was thrown at his face. He coughed as he was hussled up of the concrete and came face to face with a bigger burly man.

"S'that all you got?" He regretted the words as soon as they came out of his mouth. He was pushed to the ground and quickly had a foot to his already pretty bruised ribs. The blond groaned as the guy threw another punch.

But as he was about to raise his fist again, he was stopped. "The hell you think you're doin'?" _Bucky._

Steve looked up to see the brunet arguing with the guy. "I'm in the middle of beatin' this guy in the ground, whatta 'bout it?" Bucky's eyebrows narrowed as he rolled his eyes. "You're beating up my friend here, and you better back off before you regret it." The man looked taken aback before crowding in the other's face. "The fuck you gonna' do about it, sissy?"

At that, Bucky grabbed the man by his collar and shoved him against the wall. "Who the hell do think you're talkin' to? 'Cause it's definitely not me." He snarled. "You better get outta here or i'll show you what a _sissy_ can do." Once out of his grip, the man scrambled away out of the alleyway. Bucky scoffs. "And he's got the nerve to come to me, runnin' off all like a punk." He crouched down and fixed Steve with an unimpressive look.

Steve huffed out a laugh as Bucky helped him up from the ground. "Thanks, Buck. You really saved there." The brunet shook his head as he pulled the blond in the direction of their shared apartment. "I always do. You need to learn sooner or later your ass is gonna' probably dead by the time i find you." Bucky frowns at him once they've reached the door.

"Yeah, yeah i know. I just don't like guys like that, y'know? They're a bunch of idiots." Bucky snorted as he shut the door, leading Steve to sit down on the couch. "Oh yeah? Even you're getting your ass beat for it?" Steve shrugs with a smile on his face. "Hey, it's worth if the streets are safer." 

Bucky rolls his eyes. "Whatever. I'm gonna get the first aid kit because you like you escape from a mauling. Don't move, Stevie." Steve gave him a dopey smile as he squeezed his hand. "I'll be here considering my whole boy hurts like hell."

Soon, he returns and starts cleaning up Steve's scars and covers his split skin and torso with bandages. 

"You really are a punk, y'know?" Bucky glares down at the smaller man. "You do this shit every time and i gotta' be the one to worry." Steve squeezes his hand again. "I'm fine. I'll be fine. You're here and that's all i need. I'll be okay, Buck." He didn't look convinced, but the blond's pleading eyes made him drop the topic for now.

"Come on, Stevie. Let's go to bed. You still look like shit so maybe if you rest, you'll be better by morning." Steve laughed as he let Bucky pick him up bridal style and carry him to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> !!!


End file.
